


Sexy Naughty Bitchy

by StardustGay



Category: Glee
Genre: BAMF Kurt, Flirting, Kurt in Heels, Law Student Sebastian, M/M, Musical about Demons, Not Beta Read, Original Musical Idea, Rival Love Interests, Santana and Brittany are married, Santana and Brittany as supportive roomates, Sebastian is choking on his tongue as Kurt turns up the heat, Sexual Tension, Theater AU, Theater Practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustGay/pseuds/StardustGay
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian see eachother for the first time in 8 years when the Director of 'Hellish Love' announces them as the lead love interests in a musical they both auditioned for. Annoyed with how Sebastian percieved him, Kurt pulls out all the stops to change that image of him, and hopefully dance his way into Sebastian's bed. But just as wise old Santana warned, everything gets messy when unwanted feelings pop up.





	Sexy Naughty Bitchy

Kurt had been etastic to get the role. He hadn't gotten a role like this before, and the writers had been so inspired at his auditions they nearly hired him on the spot, even editing the songs to be better for his range. He had nearly fainted before he got home, and he and Santana and Brittany had partied well into the night. Kurt couldn't imagine anything better. He was starring in what critics were already saying would be a ground breaking musical, he was living in a nice artistic flat with his two best friends -though they were a married couple- and he got to stretch his acting abilities in a part where he played a romantic lead.

Kurt had been cast as Desiderius, a lustful demon who had become bored with tempting men and women into selling their souls, and instead follows around a composed law student hoping to make him crack. Instead they fall in a twisted but all encompassing love. Cliche, but not. Kurt loved the plot, and the music. He loved playing such a deadly character, with cruel smiles and firey eyes. Santana laughed at him when he tried to explain, but the rush of emotions the role gave didn't go away.

He was speaking with one of the supporting character's, Desiderius's demon best friend, when he first caught sight of his romantic interest to be. He nearly choked on air when he saw a _very_ familiar face, now filled out and matured from teen idol to adult heartthrob.

"Are you okay?" The actress, Melanie he thinks her name is, asked. He nodded as he tried to fix his composure, watching Sebastian Smyth get pulled into a conversation with the director.

Sebastian hadn't seen him yet, that much was obvious, and while Kurt was now 26 and so much more than he had been when they had last seen eachother, seeing the boy (man) caused him to feel small and insignificant again. Just a high school boy with goals too big for anyone to believe in him.

"Do you know what character that guy over there is playing?" He asked Melanie, giving her a small smile and nearly crossing his fingers.

She turned her head to look at Sebastian, face brightening and turning back to him with a mischevious smile. "Oh, Sebastian? I met him yesterday when he came by to see the first chorus practice. This is your lucky day, because he got Riley."

Kurt wanted to scream as his worst fears were confirmed. All his professionalism nearly shattered as he realized that he was going to be seducing and kissing and pretending to love this arrogant bastard for at least the next three months. And the entire time Sebastian would be tearing him down behind scenes.

"Cast! May I have your attention. Many of you have already met our fantastic leads, but for those of you who havent, may I intoduce Sebastian Smyth, our Riley!" The director called, beaming at the main cast members as he gestured to Sebastian, smiling beside him.

The small group of people with actual lines were here today to get their scripts, talk about characters with the director and other staff, and mingle. The loud clapping that followed Sebastian's introduction grated on Kurt's nerves.

"And of course, our sensual Desiderius, Kurt Hummel!" The director turned towards him, gesturing for him to come over. Kurt pasted a nearly real smile on his face as he strolled over towards them, ignoring the way Sebastian's eyes raked over him, the surprise and curiosity in the taller man's eyes. The clapping was even louder, much to the petty part of Kurt's approval. The director said a few more words before the groups of cast go back to socializing, and Kurt and Sebastian turned to eachother for the first time.

"Well if it isn't Kurt Hummel. How'd you convince them to give you an adult role? I have it on good authority you wouldn't know sexy if it smacked you in the face." Sebastian drawled, smirking at him in a way that showed just how much he looked down on Kurt. He wasn't surprised, but faint disappointment filled him.

"Smyth, how curious. I was just wondering how someone looked at you and thought, what a moral and complex character! How long did you spend on your knees?" He sneered. The director cleared his throat next to them, and both snapped up, realising who they were snarking in front of.

The director looked between the two with amusement. "Know eachother I gather?"

"High school glee club rivals." Kurt replied, trying to smile.

Sebastian smirked slowly . "Rivals in love as well."

"Please, as if Blaine would have considered you as anything more than a warm body and a bit of fun." Kurt laughed bitterly.

The director's eyes widened, and he gave them a warning glance. "I want this worked through." He then walked off with a cheery smile aimed at another group.

"How is Blaine? I bet you're married by now, living that sickingly sweet Disney life of showtunes and sequins."

"Actually, we've been separated since my sophmore year of college." Kurt sighed, more bored than anything. The topic of Blaine didn't hurt, not for a very long time, but he still felt a wave of resentment for all those years wasted.

Sebastian seemed to reel back with the information, shocked, before leaning back in with a leer. "Really? Maybe I should go visit him, see if he's up for a ride now."

Kurt laughed humorlessly, "I doubt he would turn you down, from what I hear he doesn't do that anymore. Though I also hear his affairs don't last long, he isn't as _appealing_ as he once was, and god knows he doesn't know what he's doing in bed. But I would be careful not to get caught by his husband."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"His husband, Dave Karofsky. Blaine has him so wrapped around his little finger Dave never seems to notice the strange men Blaine fools around with. Well, he usually doesn't. Last one he caught didn't come out as pretty as he went in."

Sebastian was blinking at Kurt with wide eyes, not only shocked speachless, but obviously wondering how Kurt looked so unaffected. Kurt gives him a self-deprecating smile.

"Well, you know what they say, once a cheater always a cheater."

Kurt then turned on heel and left, smiling again once a group called him over and included him in their conversation. Sebastian felt like everything was lopsided from where he was left standing, staring after him.

 

* * *

 

  
Practice started up a week later, with 2-D script readings and sitting run throughs of scenes. Sebatian always looked taken back during his scenes with Kurt, getting a small taste of the more adult side of Kurt. The way his voice was playful and mischevious in the beginning scenes as their characters met and Riley caught Desiderius's interest, the longing as they started falling in love, the fierce passion of love Sebastian had seen Kurt use with Blaine so often in their youth. It was overwhelming to have Kurt turn his attention fully on him, as satisfying as riling him up back then had been.

But then the scene would end and Kurt slipped easily back into his cold demeanor, professional and frosty. Sebastian always had hated the cold, hated winter. It made sense the chilly look in Kurt's eyes made him miss the firey hate. At least it hasn't left him feeling cold and insignificant.

The next time they spoke in words other than scripts is when Sebastian catches Kurt on the phone, smiling brightly and laughing with whoever's on the other end.

"I _can't_ believe she did that! Don't worry, I'll stop by and pick up takeout from that nice Chinese place near the apartment." A pause, and the smile turned playful. "Of course I know your order, it's been ages! Yes, I know. Yeah, I won't be too late tonight, Love you, bye sweety!" The phone call is ended, and Sebastian smirked lazily when he realized who that must have been.

"You've caught another one! And your relationship is just as sickenly sweet, how nice. And boring. So what does your boyfriend think of you doing the play? Probably relieved to be rid of the ball and chain every so often."

Kurt startled when he heard his voice, turning to look at him. Sebastian had noticed the change in the way Kurt held himself, in the way he moved. Gone were the strange movements that curled him into himself and straightened him into false superiority at the same time. In it's place was grace and confidence, a gliding movement and a relaxed poise. Like he went from pretending to be better than everyone to actually being better.

The short burst of laughter and the curled smile was not the expectation he had when starting the conversation. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually, that was my roomate Brittany. Her wife forgot to pick up groceries after work and there wasn't anything in the fridge. I'm sure you remember Brittany and Santana, since you remembered me on sight."

Sebastian was surprised with the casual snark that Kurt used, instead of biting comments and glacial stares. Was Sebastian not worth it anymore? The silly thought filled him with a low simmering anger and the feeling of discontentment.

Kurt tucked his phone into his back pocket and moved towards him. "I'm thankfully very single, which leaves me free to enjoy the benefits of my job." He said suggestively as he breezed past.

Sebastian watched him go, nearly forgetting to breathe.

 

* * *

 

  
"So what's he like now? Is he still hot?" Santana asked him, mouth full of takeout and body splayed out against Brittany's on the couch. Kurt raised an eyebrow at them, legs tucked under him and food abandoned for his script.

"What?"

"Meerkat! Is he still hot?" Santana repeated.

"Mhm. Still annoying and assholish too." He pointed out, flipping a page.

Santana snorted, and Kurt was amused at the sweet look Brittany gave her.

"Hot, annoying, assholish. I was _sure_ that was your type." She laughed, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

He grinned at her. "You know me so well. But no, the attraction is there but it isn't going to happen. Not only is my heart not into it, Sebastian still views me as an icy senior." He sighed, not too put out. But it was still disappointing, as he grew older he was able to admit the low heat attraction and a burning curiousity to see if Sebastian lived up to the hype. He doubted he'd ever get an answer.

"So change his views. I mean, you have staging soon right? It shouldn't be hard then, you are playing a sex demon." Brittany piped up, looking away from the movie on in the background.

"A sex demon is an incubus Brit, I'm just playing a particularly horny demon who specializes in using other's lust to his favor." Kurt answered automatically, though he was considering the possibilities. He looked back over to the girls, a mischievous smile slowly overtaking him.

 

* * *

 

  
Kurt showed up to practice in what Santana lovingly calls his club clothes. Tight black leather pants, a clinging red t-shirt, and low heeled ankle boots. Simple, sexy, and best of all, in character. He strutted onto the stage, flashing smiles at cast members who waved. He watched as Sebastian turned from where he was talking to one of the younger cast members, and promptly trailed off of whatever he was saying. Sebastian's eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped open slightly. Kurt was ready to preen, pride squirming in his gut. He continued over to Sebastian, but nearly knocked into a tall woman when she darted into his path.

"Kurt! I honestly love what you are wearing and I'm very pleased to see you channeling your inner Desiderius. I was wondering if you could come help me with costume ideas?" Raen, the head of the Costume Department, asked. Her bright blue hair flied around her head like swirling smoke, and her excitement was palatable and charming. However, Kurt had a man to seduce, and her interuption wasn't appreciated.

"Desiderius! Riley! On stage! Everyone else, off!" The Director barked, sending the killing crowd scattering.

"I'll talk to you after rehersal!" Kurt replied quickly to Raen, before darting past the incredably talk woman and hurrying to center stage. He watched her click down to the audience in her heels, sitting next to the Director and a few other heads of departments. A friendly seeming Asian man stood next to him, and Kurt was reminded of Mike with the bright smiles but quiet demeanour.

"Hey, my name is Nathaniel and I'm going to be showing you the choreography for 'Corruption of the Mind and Soul'." He introduced, quickly shaking Kurt's hand and then Sebastian's. Kurt was a bit out out to find Sebastian easily returned to normal, as arrogant and prickish as usual.

They had run through the vocals of the song a few times before, and Kurt loved this one more than most due to how well it showed off of his range. Desiderius was pulling out all the stops in the song in hopes that he can find a way to crack Riley's shell. It was fun, fast paced, and full of emotion. Plus, Sebastian's face when he easilly slipped into his higher register would chase away nightmares for years to come. (The strangled _"How in the hell did you hit that note?"_ could surely fuel a patronus.)

But as Nathaniel ran them through first the slower part, full of falsely sweet words and Kurt hanging off things while Sebastian ran away, he found that the choreography was so delightful it might make his top scenes ever. And then, Nathanial led them to the middle for the change. When Riley finally gives in, if only for a moment, and sweeps Desiderius into a fast paced tango.

"Sebastian I need you to yank him into you, one hand clasped in yours and your other hand possessive on his lower back." Nathaniel instructed, not noticing the way Sebastian seemed off. Kurt watched his slightly flushed cheeks and akwardly stiff posture with barely concealed glee, but after a minute of waiting for Sebastian to do as he was instructed, he took matters into his own hands. What, was he not good enough to touch?

Kurt tightly gripped one of his hands in his own before yanking Sebastian into his body instead, aggressively forcing Sebastian's other hand low on his hip and lower back. Sebastian sounded like the air was punched out of him, and Kurt leaned close to his widened eyes.

"Stop being a _prude_ and _put your hands on me damnit you are ruining the scene!_ " Kurt hissed lowely. His irritation was hard to hold onto though as he registered the lean toned body against him, and the large firm hand holding him close. Nathaniel either didn't notice their little scene or was ignoring it, clapping his hands together and opening his mouth to begin. Suddenly, the Director cuts in, interupting them.

"Kurt, Raen was wondering if you would be comfortable doing at least this scene in high heels." He called up to them.

Kurt glanced down at them, smiling. "That sounds great! I'd be up to wearing heels during the play." He replied, his smile turning smug when Sebastian promptly choked on his spit.

"Are you skilled in dancing in them? Have you had any expirience in them?" Raen called up.

"I've had tons of expirience, I'm comfortable doing anything in them." He called down, gazing at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. The red of his face brought him joy.

"Lets get the steps down before we stick you in stilettos okay?" Nathanial laughed, and suddenly the music was back and they were slowly piecing their way through a tango. Sebastian avoided his eyes, and Kurt just enjoyed the way their bodies pressed together.

After practicing the scene a few more times that started back with the beginning solo for Desiderius and the first few scenes, before finishing up for the day. Raen grabbed first Kurt and then a sputtering Sebastian and dragged them behind stage into the costume room.

"Why am I here?" Sebastian complained when Raen dropped show boxes in front of Kurt. She sends him a glare, shutting him up.

"Mainly to see how tall we can make the heels, but also because I need your measurements."

Kurt started sitting through the boxes, setting aside heels that were you strappy or ones that had a pointy toe, because ew.

"We're going with red shoes right? Or black?" He asked.

"Red mainly but I'm sure a few outfits will clash with red shoes so there will be scenes with black ones." She responded.

Kurt made a noise of triumph when he pulled out a bright red pair of [pumps](https://goo.gl/images/os4L9w), and slipped off his own shoes and socks before pulling them on. He pushed himself into a standing position, dealing with the brief disorientation of suddenly being roughly three inches taller, before beaming.

"There, that should be good." He hummed, walking around the empty space around them with a slight swing in his hips. He spun sharply and struck a pose, admiring how the gleaming red heels looked on him.

Raen squealed in excitement, walking around him to take in all the details, while Kurt took in the details of Sebastian's dazed flush.

"How can you walk in those?" He breathed sharply, sounding like all the air was suddenly forced out of him.

Kurt sashayed over to where he was sitting on the couch. "Mainly because drunk Santana thinks it's hilarious to teach me woman skills, but also due to Halloween and one of my friends Cole who uses them in his..line of work." Kurt laughed. "Not complaining though. I have always been a firm believer that all fashion is gender neutral. Actually, I wore five inch stilettos back in sophmore year." He hummed.

"You wore stilettos to school!?"

"Stilettos, a corset, a few skirts, a huge glittery dress..." Kurt listed casually. "The list goes on."

Sebastian looked ready to combust.

 

* * *

 

  
Kurt kept coming to rehearsals in character appropriate clothing after that, and donned his stilettos almost immedietly. Sebastian struggled on a constant state of curiousity and lust at the tight body he had never imagined Kurt having and the confidence he displayed. A personality that contrasted so sharply with the boy Sebastian had first met. Kurt Hummel was a puzzel.

But they almost never spoke behind scenes, and when Kurt had to interact with Sebastian off set it was always either dissmissive or flirty, meaning the attraction Sebastian felt warred with the burning dislike.

A month into rehersal, after weeks of teasing and passion filled on stage glances, after feeling the tight lean body against his for eyes everyday, Sebastian stumbled across Kurt splayed out on a pile of beanbag in a far corner backstage, flipping through a well pages book. His mouth was pursed in concentration, his usually neat hair a mess, but he looked utterly relaxed.

Sebastian decided to ruin it.

"What are you reading?" He asked, knowing his lips were curled in an annoying sneer.

Kurt casually flicked his eyes over the top of his book, taking in Sebastian's figure before dissmissing him and going back to reading.

"101 ways to get out of a conversation." Kurt drawled, flipping the page.

Sebastian laughed, surprising himself. He was about to shoot out something sharp, pretend he didn't find the thing's Kurt said funny, but Kurt's eyes flicked back up to him and this time they were warmer, and his lips inch upwards.

"No, really. What are you reading?" He tried again, deciding that being snarky wasn't worth losing the way Kurt was looking at him.

"Sherlock Holmes; His Last Bow."

"Sherlock Holmes? I never took you for the type." Sebastian said casually, leaning against the brick wall.

"You find a lot of different interests in this business. Attracts a wide diverse group of people. But the Sherlock Holmes came from Brittany actually, she went on a reading spree of old novels trying to see if she was just a genius in Math. The answer is yes, but the books are still around the house and I found I enjoy reading some of them."

The answer was longer than he expected, well he expected Kurt to get huffy and storm off, but with the almost friendly tone of the conversation he found he didn't want it to end.

"I'm more of a comic book man myself. I found studying law put me off of too much written text. Though back in highschool I liked this one Shakespeare book. Twelf Night I think it was."

Kurt let out a small laugh, making Sebastian smile warmly. Kurt gazes up at him from the mass of beanbags, looking smaller and more human than Sebastian can ever remember seeing him. His glasc eyes twinkled with mirth.

"A man of fine taste. Tell me, DC or Marvel?"

"Oh DC, no doubt. I dreamed of being the Flash when I was a kid. Dressed up as him every Halloween."

Kurt snorts. Sebastian hated how adorable it sounded, scolding himself for getting too caught up in the moment.

"I take it back, you have almost no taste. Marvel is far superior. I could use me a man like Steve Rodgers." He sighed dreamily. Sebastian barked out a laugh, nose crinkling.

"I think he's taken honey. And his boyfriend could bench you."

Kurt grinned, dimples popping. "Well damn. If I can't date a superhero, then maybe I could be one. I used to have a Spider-Man costume in elementary school."

"You could always come to the dark side, be Cat Woman. I'd pay good money to get you in black leather spandex."

Kurt closed his book and took a swipe at him, chuckling. "As if! You'd never get to see that sight, I'd be too busy out on the town to bother with you."

"Maybe, but I'd be the fastest man alive. I'm sure I could catch you easily."

"Only if you could find me." Kurt teased, pushing himself up, a little too close to Sebastian, before walking away, those taunting stilettos _click click clicking_.

Sebastian knocked his head back against the wall he was leaning against, taking a moment to ponder what his life has become. And whether or not Ice Queen Hummel had been flirting with him.

He shakes the stupid thought out of his head and leaves as well.

 

* * *

 

  
"Okay, We've run through most of the play, but we've been very obviously avoiding the scenes with kissing. We wanted to put that to the end so out actors weren't forced to practice the kissing for months. But with Opening night drawing closer it's time to start. We will run through the entire 'Corruption of the Heart and Soul' and actually do the kiss at the end." The Director instructed, looking up at the cluster of actors in stage.

Sebastian felt a spark shoot up his spine, eyes seeking out the tall form of Kurt, who glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes briefly. Actors rushed past him to the wings while Kurt strolled over to his starting spot.

The scene started and he wasn't Sebastian anymore, he was Riley and he was trying to avoid a persistent Demon who looks like he walked out of a wet dream. Desiderius chased him around the stage, over the set and sang teasingly, seductivly. Those striking red heels stomped the floor in beat, and finally he was grabbed, and the animalistic part of him gave in. He yanked Desiderius close and the dizzingly fast tango started, heavy breaths sharing the same air, sparkling eyes staring into his. Dark lashes flutter over them and the music swelled along with the unidentifiable feeling inside of him.

He tangled his hand into the soft brown locks of his tormentor and smashed their mouths together in a hungry kiss, the music bursting around them.

As the music quieted Sebastian drifts away from the scene and became more aware of the soft full lips against his own, the tiny almost silent sounds coming from the shorter boy in his arms. He ended the kiss abruptly and turned away, ignoring the small stumble from Kurt or the way his lips continued to tingle. He plastered on a smile at the scattered applause and buckled in for another run.

 

* * *

 

  
Kurt nearly floated home, a stupid smile on his face and the full throbbing of his blisters a distant pain. He leaned against the door as he closed it behind him.

"You look like you just got some _really_ good dick." Santana commented from where she was perched on top of the counter in her pajamas, hair sloppily thrown into a ponytail and half eaten sandwich in her hands.

"Shut up." He said, but it lacked any bite.

"Well did you?"

"I did not. I'm hoping to soon though, because we did kissing scenes today and Santana I now truely know what it means to sin." He pretended to quiver, lips quirking.

"Are you telling me a single kiss has you creaming your panties?" She laughed. "You catching feelings Gaybie?"

He snorted, moving away from the door and brushing past her to the cupboards. "As if. No, this is strictly a physical thing, the most emotion in it is a sense of pride if I manage to get him in my 1500 thread count egyptian sheets."

"Yeah okay." She snickered, shoving a large bite of sandwich in her mouth when he glared at her.

"Sebastian Smyth is one tall glass of ambrosia and if his kissing is anything to base it off of I'm in for a spectacular night, but beyond that skill and looks he is a bitter snobby rich boy. I've learned my lesson with those type of boys thank you very much."

"Like Ryan? Or Alex? Or Austin?"

"Santana I will burn your favorite cocktail dress." He threatened.

She paused. A moment of silence. "What about Justin?"

She shrieked when a pillow came flying at her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Things with Sebastian were pleasantly friendly from the book conversation on, but the constant kissing scenes left a simmering need to all interactions. Eyes lingered, bodies brushed, Sebastian bit his lip more and Kurt started teasing. It wasn't long before someone couldn't take it anymore.

Kurt was very smug when it was Sebastian who pinned him against a wall, pinning him with his body.

"Hello Sebastian, how can I help you?" He asked calmly, gazing up at him from under his lashes.

"I think you know how you can help me." Sebastian murmered, running his lips down Kurt's neck. He arched his neck to give him more access, sighing softly.

"Do you need to run lines?" He asked innocently, smirking. Sebastian pressed him harder against the wall, and his breath hitched. Sebastian's arousal pressed firmly into his hip.

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting your _fantastic_ ass out of these _incredibly_ tight jeans but if you'd rather run lines?" Sebastian teased, voice deep and rumbling against his neck where his lips were still pressed.

Kurt wound his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a firm kiss in response, body arching into his. Sebastian pressed them close enough Kurt could feel his heartbeat echo his own, and they lose themselves in a heavy kiss, lips moving desperately against each others. Kurt shivered at the strength in the large hands at his waist and the torso against his, practically melting.

He pulled away with a gasp and a wet noise, lips red and glistening, cheeks flushed. "We are so not having sex here, your place or mine?"

"Mine, you have roomates and I am keeping my cock far away from Santana's talons." Sebastian responded, voice rough and hands travelling south. Kurt wanted to continue but knew any further and this dirty floor was going to see some action. Instead he grabbed Sebastian's hand and drug him all the way to where he knew Sebastian parked his stupidly expensive car, nabbing their stuff on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm actually going to write the sex scene, but there's definately another chapter after this. Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
